Eli
Perfil thumb|250px|Eli *'Nombre:' 일라이 / イライ / Eli *'Nombre real:' 김경재 / Kim Kyung Jae *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''180 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Cabra *'Familia: Padres, hermana mayor, esposa e hijo. *'Agencia:' --- Sobre Eli Eli (abreviatura de Ellison) se crió en Washington, DC por sus padres coreanos, pero pasó la mayor parte de sus años en Virginia. Tiene una hermana menor y una hermana mayor. Él asistio a Ni River Middle School y Riverbend High School en Virginia. Después de abandonar la escuela secundaria, se fue solo a Beijing, China, para continuar sus estudios en donde también aprendió mandarín. Estudió las técnicas de Taekwondo y Kung Fu durante 12 años, abriéndose una oportunidad para él de lanzarse como artista extra en una película china. Reveló que está casado desde el 5 de junio de 2013, con su mujer 11 años mayor que él, con quien estuvo de novio durante cinco años. Actualmente, su esposa dio a luz el 7 de junio del 2016. Dramas *Full House (2018) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2013) cameo * Real School (MBC, 2011) *Autumn Destiny (2010) Programas de TV *Mystery Rank Show 123 (MBC, 2017) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2017) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *Mr. House Husband (KBS, 2017) *Video Star (MBCevery1, 2016) *After School Club (Arirang, 2015) *After School Club (Arirang, 2014) (14.05.2014) (Ep.66, junto a Peniel (BTOB) * Mental Shooter (MBC Music, 2014) * After School Club (Arirang, 2013) *K-POP Tasty Road (O'live, 2012) * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2011) *Chef Kiss (SBSE!, 2010) *Pops in Seoul (2010) (junto a Alexander) *Idol United (2010) *We are Dating (2010) (Junto a Ji Hae), pero luego de varios episodios, el programa fue cancelado) *Mnet Scandal (2010) *All about U-KISS (Mnet, 2009) *F1 (MBC ESPN) *Invincible Baseball Team (junto con Dong Ho) Colaboraciones *Together - JAMOSA & Kevin (2011) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' U-KISS (2008 -2019) **'Ex Sub-unidad: 'uBEAT (2013 -2019) **'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés (materno), Coreano (fluido), Mandarín (fluido) y Japonés (fluido). *'Aficiones: Escuchar música, ver películas, ordenadores. *'Especialidades: '''Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Inglés, Chino. *'Lema: "Sufro hoy por la suerte de mañana" *'Educación:' **Colegio Ni River Middle (Virginia) **Instituto Riverbend High School (Virginia) *Es conocido como The Pigeon por su buena imitación de pájaro. *En U-KISS Vampire dijo que cuando él tenía 15 años y vivió en China pasó por momentos muy difíciles entre ellos dijo que pasó hambre y que estuvo comiendo solo ramen, un día se comía los fideos y otro la sopa y que hace vivió por 3 meses con una caja de ramen. *El 4 de Diciembre del 2015 Eli dio a conocer en su cuenta de Instagram que estaba casado y que su esposa estaba embarazada; éste es el mensaje: “''Hola a todos. Sé que probablemente ya todos sepan que tengo una novia por el anillo que llevo en mi dedo. Hemos estado juntos cerca de cinco años y nos amamos mucho~ En realidad presentamos nuestra licencia de matrimonio el 5 de junio del 2014 y actualmente estamos felizmente casados con un bebé en camino. Mi esposa tiene tres meses de embarazo y para el próximo verano seré papá. Aún no tenemos nuestra ceremonia, pero intentaremos tener una muy pronto. Sé que esto pueda ser una sorpresa para todos, pero pensamos que debían saber. Gracias a todos por su apoyo todo este tiempo y me disculpo si alguien se siente traicionado, y entiendo si ya no apoyan a U-KISS''”. *El 07 de junio de 2016 su esposa dio a luz a su primer hijo, Kim Michael (MinSoo). *Luego de tres años de matrimonio, Eli y su esposa tuvieron su ceremonia de matrimonio el 3 de Junio del 2017. *El 16 de mayo de 2019, se anunció que su contrato exclusivo con nhemg, asi como su contratos con la agencia japonesa Avex expiraron, y después de conversarlo durante mucho tiempo decidió no renovarlos. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Galería Eli7.jpg Eli8.jpg Eli4.jpg Eli2.jpg Eli3.jpg Eli6.jpg Eli9.jpg Eli5.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor